


discussion II

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Discussion of Ladybug, Discussion of WhiteRose, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Weiss and Blake discuss their relationships with Ruby, present and future.





	discussion II

**Author's Note:**

> much like [discussion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086494), this isn't one of the prompts. I wrote 29, rewrote 29, and realized that 29 to 30 still didn't quite flow right. thus, a second bridge piece was born. enjoy.

The only surprising thing about Weiss inviting Blake over for tea is that it happens so soon after Ruby talks to her.

Blake expected Weiss to mull it over more. She thought the other girl was an overthinker, a worrier, someone who would linger over a problem until she thought she had a concrete solution. Blake also thought that would take more than two days. Now... she isn't sure what to think.

Weiss lets her inside with a small smile, leading the way to the kitchen.

Weiss' apartment, for the most part, looks like what Blake imagines Winter's would: the colors are in steel grey and pale blue, with white for accent and the very occasional black for contrast. The art is all minimal, modern pieces, either landscapes or abstracts. She has a living room that looks as though it's done very little living, a dining room that looks as though it's done very little dining, and a guest bathroom that is perfectly sterile.

The kitchen is slightly more personalized, if only because it gets some use. Weiss, as Blake understands it, isn't the most skilled cook, but she can follow directions and prefers her food fresh. She puts on tea, and sits down at the counter.

Blake sits down next to her, unsure if she should start the conversation or allow Weiss to do so.

Weiss decides for her, saying, "I assume you know Ruby approached me the other day with a... proposition, of sorts."

"Yes." Blake doesn't tell her how excited Ruby got, when she spoke to Blake afterward. Maybe one day, when they're settled and she can tell Weiss without it feeling like pressure.

"I've done some preliminary research," Weiss says, holding Blake's gaze, "but I'd like to ask you about your experience. If... if you've done this before."

Blake revises her viewpoint hurriedly: Weiss is _nervous_. It's probably why she invited Blake over so quickly. Somehow Blake has never seen Weiss nervous. Impatient, impassioned, somewhat relaxed (for Weiss, anyway), and even a hint of teasing, but never nervous. They haven't know each other long, but judging by the way it sits badly on her shoulders, Blake doesn't think Weiss is generally a nervous person. Anxious, perhaps, but nervousness is different.

"Polyamory isn't something I've personally experienced or witnessed firsthand," Weiss goes on, and Blake realizes she's been quiet, "but I thought you might have some..." Her face falls as Blake doesn't respond, "...some ideas...."

"My last relationship was open," Blake rushes to say, before she can get tangled up in her head again and forget to speak.

Weiss' face clears, and she leans forward eagerly.

Blake tells her about Sun, the very attractive Vacuo boy doing a semester abroad, and how the two of them had forged something not quite deep enough to plan her life around.

"When I asked myself, as the deadlines approached, if I really wanted to uproot my entire life for him, the answer was no." Blake says, tracing the rim of her teacup. More tea is brewing, but she can wait. "Neither of us were happy to break it off, but it wasn't going anywhere, either."

Weiss nods, thoughtful. She's a surprisingly good listener, quiet without feeling judgemental, occasionally asking shy but insightful questions. Blake knew from their debates that she was a good debater, but the two skills don't always overlap.

"With Ruby," Blake says, "it's something more than a pretty boy with a big heart. I'm not feeling... possessive... exactly, but I know I wouldn't want to share her with everyone."

"But you'll do it with me?" 

It's a genuine question, Blake thinks, so she nods. "Yes. I enjoy your company, and I think you're good for each other."

Weiss smiles. It's a shy thing, and Blake forefully pushes down the little bolt that goes through her when she sees it. Not Weiss. Not now.

"Pardon me for saying so, but it doesn't sound as though you and he had much to do with each other's partners." Weiss stands, reaching out a hand for Blake's cup and pouring her more tea.

"Mm, no," Blake accepts the cup with a murmured thanks. "I suspect he was more interested in the physical aspect with most of them, and I didn't find anyone I connected to strongly. There were second dates, but rarely a third. I like you for yourself. Whatever you decide with Ruby, I'd like to keep contact."

Weiss looks down at her coffee cup, frowning thoughtfully. Blake lets her think; she's just put a lot out there.

"I'm open to courtship," Weiss says finally, when Blake is halfway through her cup. "I don't think I'd like to... formally announce, or label, anything quite yet."

Blake hums acknowledgement. "You should discuss that with Ruby. She has my blessing with you, wherever the two of you take that."

Weiss touches cool fingers to the back of Blake's wrist. "Thank you."

Blake smiles back. "Thank you for making her happy."


End file.
